


Misconceptions

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal, Jealousy, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since they met, Yugi and Atem have always been together. And if they're apart it's not for very long, their love for one another keeping them close. Which is surely why Yugi should feel at ease when Atem begins to spend long nights working for Seto. Except he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misconceptions

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend <3 Much love!

The last few years have flown by for one Yugi Muto to the point where he can't believe it's already this time of year again. Even now it stills feels like yesterday that he was forced to participate in the ceremonial duel that determined Atem's fate; to go on to the afterlife or stay bound with Yugi. It was emotional beyond anything Yugi has had to go through and he did his very best not to let Atem down.

No matter how much he wanted him not to leave.

And yet their unspoken desires were still granted. The large stone doors remained sealed as Atem had won the duel and was denied access to the next life. Although he didn't look sad in the slightest, especially as he had smiled over to Yugi in hopes of telling him it's alright. That no matter what he's still happy with the outcome.

They had been told that if Atem failed he would have to stay with Yugi. Of course they thought it meant bound together as they had been for the years before. But as light exploded around them and the rumble of shifting stones began, they all rushed out. It wasn't until they got outside that they all realized Atem was still his own person.

He still looked like Yugi in many ways yet there he was standing next to him. It was unbelievable and neither could believe it. At first, Yugi was terribly excited about this. Nothing seemed different upon returning to Japan and leaving the past behind in Egypt.

Yugi and Atem stayed together with Grandpa for a short time while Kaiba took care of everything. Under the circumstances he relented and made it easy for Atem to slip into society without a hitch. None of them questioned Kaiba's motives, it would have been pointless anyway. The second everything was set and Atem could move about freely, Kaiba gave him an opportunity and the former was quick to take it.

Atem had left, to carve out his own way and discover even more about this time period, under Kaiba's scrutiny. Naturally he kept in touch with Yugi and they talked frequently. Even apart they remained close and eager to be together again, something Yugi pushed to the background in order to support whatever decisions Atem made.

Yet time swiftly brought them together again as if they weren't meant to be apart to begin with. Neither could keep their feelings for the other a secret and before either knew it, they were locked in a relationship far too perfectly. And it's something they cherish at every turn they're together or apart. Which is exactly why Yugi has worked so hard to make this day in particular as perfect as possible.

The young man, only in his mid-twenties, lets a small sigh leave his lips. Although it's quickly followed by a smile. "I guess Kaiba held him up," he mumbles to himself as he places the dinner in the oven. While it's not on, it should be enough to keep their plates warm until Atem gets here. He closes the door and returns to leaning against the counter.

There's nothing left to do but wait even though that seems to be the worst part. Nonetheless, Yugi pushes away from the counter. He makes his way through the small apartment that they share together. Leaving the kitchen behind, he flips the light off and retreats to the dimly lit living room. It feels lonely without Atem around but Yugi does his best not to pay those thoughts any mind.

With a huff he plops down on the couch. The dark blue pants tightening up against his legs as he draws his feet up onto the couch. Sock clad toes curl over the edge while he wraps his arms around his knees. It's far too tempting to reach forward and scoop the small cellphone up off the coffee table. But Yugi resists. He knows calling Atem will do nothing but distract them both.

Yugi presses his cheek to his knee while letting his violet eyes linger on the phone. It's only been since this morning that he's heard from Atem and was told that he's on his way home. Of course Atem would never miss this – they've made it a point not to. Even so, Yugi can't help but muse the fact Atem is _never_ late.

His spiky black hair, tipped with magenta, presses up against the cushions as he flops onto his side. Closing his eyes, he doesn't even let his blond fringe bother him. He lets his mind drift off as he merely hopes Atem is alright and will be home shortly.

**(_)(_)(_)**

"I don't care what day it is, work is work." the tall, lean man says as he leans back in his dark gray chair. It gives slightly as he twines his fingers together in his lap. "Yugi is well aware that you have prior engagements." Those icy, blue eyes glance away from the young man before the desk and over the stacks of papers before him.

The man slams his hands down onto the desk, narrowly avoiding the papers and making the chain bracelets on his wrist jingle. "You're the CEO, _Mister_ Seto Kaiba, you can make exceptions."

A smirk flashes back at him, "And you're the King of Games. I don't have any control over you."

Said King of Games bites at the inside of his cheek. He's done everything he can to make it as easy as possible to work with the _indescribable_ head of Kaiba Corp. His red-violet eyes remain steady on Seto at least until he breaks the gaze to notice the darkening sky outside the large windows behind Seto. "Is that so?"

Seto sits up and begins to gather up the stacks of papers. The short, brown fringe hides his eyes as he begins to ignore the other completely. He doesn't say another word as he withdraws his hands and swivels around in his chair. It's a silent dismissal, one that the King of Games has gotten used to. After all, there's no sense in arguing about this any further. All of the work is done and there's nothing that can be done about it now.

He turns on the heal of his pointed, navy shoes and begins toward the door. Just as he gets there, Seto turns the chair ever so slightly to glance from the corner of his eye. "Don't be late tomorrow, Atem."

The lapels of his matching jacket sway up against his black, sleeveless shirt as he makes his way down the hall. He doesn't plan to say anything, Seto knows what he means with his actions. There's only one thing on his mind as he stops before the elevator and presses the button and that's the young man that looks identical to him.

Mostly because of the spiky, star shaped, black hair. It's frayed tips are tinted a deep red while blond locks jolt up the middle of the spikes. The golden fringe brushes against the sides of his face as he steps into the elevator as the doors open and turns around. He knows he's late and there's no changing that. He just hopes that Yugi understands, like he usually does, despite today being the anniversary of that last duel they shared.

Closing his eyes, he lets a smile grace his lips as he remembers the look in Yugi's violet orbs. They were such a mix of happiness and sadness that he could barely contain himself. It was the perfect test of their love for one another. He can't be more overjoyed to be with Yugi again. Which is why going home to that sweet, innocent man makes the grueling day that much more worth it.

Atem heaves a sigh as he stands before the door to their apartment. The way home wasn't terribly long, not with the private car that picks him up and drops him off. Cars are still something that he's not used to and finds this far easier. Especially since Seto takes care of it for him. But for the moment he idles there, he's slightly worried.

After all, he did tell Yugi this morning he'd be home on time. Even so he takes a breath and opens the door without another thought. The lack of light is the first thing that hits him and he finds his gut knotting up. Nothing seems right as he steps out of his shoes and leaves them by the door, which he closes. His dark blue pants cling to his legs as he moves gently out of the of entrance way and around the partial wall.

It's only then that he's met with the harsh glare of the TV as it flashes a commercial at a sleeping Yugi. The young man is snuggled up on a corner of the couch, as if he's not bothered by the scrunched up position he's in. Every ill feeling melts away at that moment and Atem rushes forward. He kneels down between the couch and coffee table. Atem reaches out and brushes his fingertips over Yugi's cheek.

"If you sleep here you'll get a pain in your neck."

"Mmmm..." Yugi grumbles as he begins to unfold his body and sit up. A yawn breaks his silence while he simultaneously rubs at his eyes with the back of his hand. "What time is it?"

Atem omits any specifics as he smiles up at Yugi. "I'm sorry I'm late." He stands up only to sit down on the cushion beside his boyfriend. Turning to him, Atem places a chaste kiss on his cheek. "I missed you."

Still in the grasp of sleep, Yugi can't help but smile back. "I missed you too." He leans against Atem as he begins to mentally rouse and read the situation. All he can remember is sitting down to watch something on the TV while waiting for Atem to come home. He didn't think he'd fall asleep. It's not until the late night news begins and they flash the time in the lower corner that it all sinks in. Yugi moves, maybe a little too quickly, as the blood rushes to his head. He wobbles briefly on his feet but is sure to hold out his arm, silently saying he's fine. "What happened?"

"I ran a little late."

Yugi wants to push that statement but tries his best to work his tired brain around it. "Why didn't Kaiba just send you home?"

Atem seems to sit a little straighter at that, something Yugi takes note of even though he's not sure why Atem does it. It's only been a few years that he's really been able to _see_ the quirks and habits. "Seto had some extra work we needed to get done. It just makes the deal go through sooner and we'll have more time to spend together once it does."

Surely it sounds good, not a bad deal. That's usually how the world works anyway. But Yugi is still on the beginning of Atem's sentence. He can't get past how Atem called Kaiba… Seto. He's never heard his other call the brunet that. At least not where he's been in earshot. It feels strange considering the fact that _everyone_ else calls him Kaiba. Yugi has to give a petite shake of his head to escape the spiraling thoughts from consuming him.

Just as he's about to part his lips to retort, Atem's phone rings. The latter has to sit up, partially, to retrieve the device from his back pocket. He gives a smile, one that says he's really sorry about the interruption, and opens it once Yugi turns away. "You do know I just got home don't you Seto?"

That name again.

Yugi takes three steps away from Atem and gives a sparing glance over his shoulder. "Dinner is in the oven. It should still be warm, just make sure you put it up before you come to bed." He doesn't wait for a response. Instead he moves swiftly to the bedroom and shuts the door – albeit quietly. Yugi doesn't idle for a second. He works quickly to get ready to go back to sleep. He's slipping into the bed just as the door creeps open.

He doesn't need to look to know that it's Atem coming in. Yugi can hear the way the tired sigh leaves the older man's lips before moving slowly about the room. From the sound of it, Yugi is sure he's lazily changing and then climbing into bed. The mattress gives and Yugi tries not to roll back toward him in the process. He can only pinch his eyes closed.

On the other hand, Atem lies on his side. His eyes remain on Yugi's back even in the darkness of the room. He hesitates for a moment before slipping closer and draping one arm over Yugi's waist. The latter can feel the strong hand pressing softly against his stomach through the shirt. It's warm and comforting despite everything. Even so he keeps his back to Atem as he takes a, quiet, deep breath and lets sleep grab for him once again.

**(_)(_)(_)**

Hindsight is a wondrous thing – something Yugi knows very well. Which is why he's striding through the halls of Kaiba Corp. He feels bad for being cold last night and that the least he can do is make up for it in some way. Since he's not tending to Grandpa and the shop, he figured that taking Atem out for lunch might be the best thing. Something simple never hurts.

Just as he gets to the corridor that has Atem's office, as well as a certain CEO, he lets his strides slow down. His heart beats faster and he can't quite pick up the reason for it. Not that he has a chance as a presence walks up beside him. Yugi, still shorter than the brunet, looks up in surprise. "Oh, hi Kaiba."

The blue-eyed man sends but a glance over to him, "Yugi."

One. Two. Three steps before Yugi dares to let his voice be heard once more. "I never did thank you for everything you've done."

Kaiba gives a curt shake of his head, "There's no need. Atem is paying me back plenty."

"Is it the project you two are working on?"

The brunet stops in front of his open office door, the one that faces Atem's closed one. It makes Yugi wonder if Atem is busy. But he doesn't get much of a chance once Kaiba grabs his attention. "Did he mention something?"

"Mhm." Yugi finds his hands clasping together behind his back and brushing over the belt that holds up his dark gray pants. "What is it all about?"

That elicits a chuckle from Kaiba, one that leaves Yugi quite perplexed. The CEO turns his back to Yugi and begins to enter his office. Just before he closes the door, he locks eyes with Yugi. "Would you like to know. That's official Kaiba Corp business." The door shuts and the contact is broken, but that doesn't stop a shiver from racing up Yugi's spine.

He's not sure why it feels weird being around Kaiba. Although he's sure it has something to do with Atem constantly being here at work instead of at home. Yugi stays stuck between the two closed doors, not wanting to try and enter either of them. The tension, the anxiety, the unknowing – it all tackles Yugi before he can figure out what to do with it. And he certainly doesn't plan to visit Atem with his mind swirling with questions. He doesn't want to worry him after all.

So he does the next best thing. The turns around and hurries out of the Kaiba Corp building entirely; down the hall, past the receptionist, into the elevator, and down to ground zero. The bustling people make it a little difficult to get back to the glass front doors. Especially as one man in particular bumps into him and he's only able to stumble out onto the street. At least he should except he runs right into a broad chest clad in a white and blue t-shirt.

"Hey Yug, fancy meetin' you here!"

Yugi slowly looks up and he can only smile as his dear friend helps him stand up, hands on his shoulders. If there's anything he needs right now, it's a friend. The tall, blond man draws back and shoves his hands back into the pockets of his jeans. Yugi takes a step away from the door so he's not in the way. "Thanks Joey," he thinks for a moment. "Why are you down here?"

A faint speckling of red graces Joey's countenance and Yugi only vaguely pays attention to it. He's far too preoccupied with his thoughts in the background of his mind. It allows Joey to redirect the conversation with no problem whatsoever. He flashes Yugi a grin while patting him on the shoulder and turning him toward walking down the street. "Hey, why don't we go eat lunch like old times?"

There eyes meet and yet Yugi lets it slide that Joey's hazel eyes seem to be holding something back. Instead he can only think of getting as far away from Kaiba Corp as possibly. "Burger World?"

Joey's grin merely grows, "Yup! Burger World!"

Beginning to lead Yugi to the nearest one, Joey picks the conversation back up. "Were you visiting Atem? I hope Kaiba didn't scare you off."

"Mhm," Yugi says with a nod. "No Atem was busy. I guess this new project they're working on is important because he's been coming home really late."

Joey perks up at that and lets out a chuckle. He throws his arm around Yugi's shoulders, finding it easier now that the latter has gotten taller. "It'll be fine Yug! As long as Kaiba doesn't try anything funny."

For some reason, Yugi wants to stop dead in his tracks at that statement. He doesn't know why his stomach knots and he suddenly can't think of that delicious hamburger he was just craving to have. No, all he can do is glance up at Joey with a small laugh. "Something funny?"

"Yeah, maybe Kaiba just wants to spend more time with him." Although Joey can't keep a straight face and bursts out into laughter. He pats Yugi on the back, trying to comfort the worried expression he wears. Subduing his chuckles, Joey wipes at his eyes. "Sorry, sorry. There's no way money bags could feel anything. You have nothing to worry about! 'Sides, Atem and you are stuck together like glue right?"

Yugi forces a smile, "Y- Yeah."

The large burger with a mustache and chef's hat comes into view a second later. It's the perfect thing to distract Yugi and he lets Joey take him all the way inside. He can't get his mind off of Atem and Kaiba. He doesn't know what to say or do. The worry seems to eat him alive and Joey notices it. While some say he's not the smartest tool in the shed, he knows exactly when there's something wrong with his best friend. Once the waitress leaves, he leans his head on his upraised palm.

"Hey Yugi, why don't you stay over with Tristan and me? Just for the night."

Yugi breaks it down in his mind and he realizes that's probably the best he can do. He doesn't want to jump to conclusions and make things worse. Maybe he just needs some time to breathe while Atem finishes up whatever they're working on at Kaiba Corp. Yugi gives a small nod, "Sure!"

**(_)(_)(_)**

Ambling over to the couch, Atem collapses with a heavy sigh. He's tired – exhausted really – and can't wait for this deal to be complete. He's tired of promoting and shaking hands. Being the show man is that last thing he wants to do, but it's not like he can particularly say no either. Atem takes several breaths before he opens his eyes again and is welcomed by the darkness speckled only by the single lamp in the corner by the television.

It's comforting; easing the tension out of his shoulders and drawing a miniscule smile to his lips. He sits up for a brief moment before thrusting himself to his feet. Eagerly wanting to get into bed with Yugi, he makes his way down the hall and to their bedroom. Just as he gets inside he already knows there's something amiss. Even in the darkness of the room he can see that there's no form sound asleep on the bed.

"Yugi?"

No answer comes back at him. Atem isn't quick to panic. He takes things slow as he takes a step out of the room. If there's anything he's learned since being in this present time, it's that there's always a way to contact someone. Although he is swift in making his way back to the front door where he had left his jacket. Taking the phone out of the pocket, he flips through his contacts until he finds Yugi's name.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

There's no answer as it transfers him to voice mail. He goes to call again but is stopped as a text message interrupts his progress. Seeing that it's from Joey, he feels better once he realizes that Yugi is over there. Even when he gets to the bottom where it says that Yugi might stay the night since they're hanging out together. Atem types back a simple, okay have fun, and leaves it at that. After all, Yugi deserves to have fun just as much as he does.

Atem chuckles at that thought. He hasn't had too much fun lately aside from being able to come home to Yugi. Not with Seto working him like a dog. As he makes his way back to the couch he tries to not let it bother him. Especially since it's no different than the late nights he pulls – in the end he's away from Yugi. It leaves a rather empty feeling in his chest. One he nurses by settling down on the couch and turning the television on.

**(_)(_)(_)**

The next morning is something Yugi isn't fond of. More so because he doesn't want to wake Atem up if he's still home. Yugi leaves his shoes at the door while closing it as gently as he possibly can. Even though it's only eight in the morning, he knows that Atem is prone to going to Kaiba Corp even earlier if Kaiba needs him to. It's not until he's exiting the entryway that he realizes that Atem is still here. The tell-tale signs are everywhere; the jacket on the floor, the shoes laying on their sides. But it's the figure sprawled out on the couch that Yugi takes note of.

Atem hadn't made it very far last night after dozing on the couch. He fell asleep right there with the remote in hand. Although that had fallen to the floor long ago. One leg hangs over the edge while his arms are bent up to cradle beneath his head on the cushion. His other leg drapes over the arm rest and his foot is lacking a sock. The black tank top is scrunched up just above his belly button and beyond wrinkled.

Yugi can't help but giggle as he goes to take a step forward. At least he tries to when it comes out in a startled yelp as he trips over Atem's shoes. He tumbles forward and brings his hands in front of himself just in time. The loud thud and shout is enough to make Atem spring up from the couch. Rather, he tries, only to roll off of it and onto the floor.

They both sit up and their eyes lock. Simultaneously they grin wide at each other, unable to help themselves. Although it quickly fades as Atem begins to stand up. "Welcome home? Or are you leaving?"

Smiling sheepishly, Yugi dusts himself off and rises to his feet as well. He turns back towards the door, "Um, just leaving actually. They have a new game at the arcade and Joey's going to meet me there since you're working today."

Atem takes a step toward him, "I could take the day off and come with you."

Yugi flinches from the statement and Atem knows he's already stepped wrong with that before Yugi can even respond. If he could, he'd take that back to avoid the backlash. But Yugi is already fuming beneath the surface. The younger man says nothing about it, he dodges it like the plague in hopes of not starting anything. But Atem can see the hurt on his features and that's enough.

He eagerly moves for the door, "It's alright, we'll go together sometime. Don't work too hard." And Yugi's out of the apartment before Atem can say another word. His feet carry him down the corridor and the stairs that follow as if he's flying. But he doesn't stop once he's left the building, no he keeps moving until he can't anymore. He just can't understand what's going through Atem's head and part of him wonders if it's just him. That he's the one at fault for letting his thoughts get away from him.

Of course, what he told Atem he'll be doing wasn't a complete lie. Yugi _does_ go to the arcade and meet up with Joey to try out one of their new games. Although it wasn't what he had originally planned. Joey couldn't stay long so Yugi found himself wandering over to meet with Tea on the way back from a job. She had reassured Yugi that there's no way Atem would even think of cheating on him and to just relax, he's over thinking things. She told him to go home and relax, maybe play a game or take a nap. And with that she sent him on his way home.

Which is exactly why Yugi fiddles with his keys to unlock the door to their apartment. There's no hint that Atem is home even when he enters. Gone is the jacket and shoes by the door that he shuts behind himself. Although as Yugi takes off his shoes and enters the living room, he can hear voices in the bedroom. One that he knows is most definitely Atem.

"You don't have to be so rough!"

Curious, Yugi turns and goes straight for the room. Just as he gets to the doorway he hears a second voice and his stomach instantly knots up as he recognizes that it's Kaiba.

"If you'd hold still I wouldn't have to be."

Yugi steps into the threshold and is surprised to see Kaiba standing in front of Atem. In one hand he has an incomplete tie that's draped around Atem's neck while the other reaches up to forcefully grasp at Atem's chin. "Keep your head up or I can't see what I'm doing."

Atem glares at Kaiba although it lacks true malice. "Maybe I just don't trust you won't choke me."

The retort is playful and it's something that makes a smirk crawl onto Kaiba's face. And it's something that Yugi catches. Kaiba glances toward the doorway and lets go of Atem's face as he returns to folding the tie properly. "You could have at least taught him how to do this."

Yugi laughs softly, "I did."

The chuckle is genuine and so is the smile that Atem flashes back at him. Even though Yugi can't help but notice the way Atem glances back up at Kaiba before swatting his hand away. It might just be his mind playing tricks on him, or feeding into his fears, but he thinks their eyes linger on one another a second longer than usual. Of course he isn't given much of a chance to think about it as Atem moves over to him. Yugi can't deny how good he looks all decked out in a black suit and white tie. It contrasts well with Kaiba's own white suit and pale blue tie.

Atem pecks Yugi's lips before Yugi bothers to move aside. As Atem leads Yugi back to the living room, he explains. "We have an event to go to and he won't let me get out of it. If I can slip out I'll be home right away."

Kaiba can hear this and isn't pleased, "Like hell you will. All you have to do is stand there and look pretty. I'm the one that does everything."

Shooting a glare over his shoulder, Atem is quick to let it slide as they stop at the entrance way once more. He places his hands on Yugi's shoulders and gives him such a soft smile that Yugi can almost melt on the spot. "I'll be back soon."

Disgruntled, Kaiba quickly moves past them while muttering something about not wanting to have to be in the same presence as them – that it was bad enough when it was just friendship nonsense. It makes both Yugi and Atem smile and for that brief moment everything is okay. There's no worries or doubts. Just their love and the way Atem leans forward to brush his lips over Yugi's. As he pulls back he caresses the side of Yugi's face, "Sorry about all this."

Yugi gives a small shake of his head. He realizes he doesn't care. All he knows is he loves Atem with all his heart and that's what matters. A smile curves his lips, "Don't have too much fun."

Atem chuckles as he turns around and opens the door. He gives one last smile before letting it shut behind him, leaving Yugi alone. The second he does, Yugi can feel worry nipping at his heels. However, he quickly stomps it out and meanders over to the kitchen. After all, occupying his mind with something else for now will have to suffice.

Before Yugi knows it, there's a knock on the door several hours later. He had begun to wonder when Atem would be back as the clock was nearing midnight. Believing this should be the answer, Yugi gets up from the couch and heads to the door. Although he does think of throwing something on over his light blue pajamas with the little yellow stars around the cuffs. For everyone else to know, they're comfortable, but to him he loves them.

Yugi barely has a chance to back peddle into the living room once he opens the door. Kaiba comes barreling and in his arms is Atem, cradled up to his chest and fast asleep. The look on Kaiba's face says everything – he's the least bit pleased. But that doesn't stop Yugi from asking, "How did it go?" as he goes to shut the door.

"How does it look like it went?"

Kaiba ignores him further as he carries Atem to the bedroom. Yugi follows close behind and is surprised when Kaiba gently places Atem onto the bed, making sure to be careful. Although the brunet is quick to turn around and try to make a speedy escape as well. But Yugi is just as swift and stays on his heels. "Is everything okay?"

The CEO stops dead in his tracks just as he gets to the entrance way. He partly turns and he locks eyes with the shorter male. Yugi feels as though Kaiba can see through him better than himself at that very instant. It's not surprising, he is a cunning man that can read people. He wouldn't be a good CEO if he couldn't pull that off. Which is why Yugi feels uneasy under that gaze until Kaiba gives a disgruntled scoff.

"If you're having problems, I don't want to be in the middle of it. I have better things to do."

"Ah Kaiba, that's not what I-."

"Tonight should be the last night I'll have to deal with _him_ all day long until the end of the season. Now that our new product is being launched, he's all yours. Have fun."

Yugi can only stand there, taking it all in, as Kaiba leaves. It was an apology, not the normal kind, but one that said sorry for how things have been. Yugi's been around the brunet long enough to know when he decides to be openly nice. It draws a smile onto his lip and he can feel all the tension easing out. Of course now he merely feels guilty for thinking such things in the first place. Perhaps this is why he turns and heads back to the bedroom where Atem lays.

He stops beside the bed for a moment and leans down. Brushing his fingers through Atem's bangs, he moves them aside long enough to press a kiss to his forehead. As he pulls up he can't help but sigh happily. "I'm sorry."

**(_)(_)(_)**

Sunshine and his cell phone ringing is _not_ what Atem wants to deal with when his consciousness creeps up on him. He doesn't even get to open his eyes before the tinge of a headache slams into him and he knows it'll only get worse if he wakes up entirely. The excruciating pain is already setting in as he pushes himself up into a sitting position and regrets it instantly. Atem grips at his head with one hand as a whine slips from his lips. It's as if someone is slamming his cranium into the pavement with a mallet.

He's relieved as he looks to his right and sees the note on the nightstand. The folded piece of paper leans up against a glass of water with a small, plastic bottle beside it. Atem places the paper in his lap so that he can grab the bottle. Beginning to open the child-proof top, he reads the note Yugi left him.

_'Just relax. I'll be home soon to make lunch for us.'_

Atem smiles to himself as he finally manages to get the top off the bottle. As he gets one of the tiny capsules out and takes up the glass of water, he's happy. Even though the migraine is crippling, knowing that Yugi is coming back to spend the day with him means all the more. At least he won't have to suffer alone. He stacks everything onto the nightstand like it had been after swallowing the medicine.

Drawing a hand up to run through his hair, he folds the sheets back and swings his legs over the lip of the bed. Atem is careful to move diligently yet slow at the same time. He doesn't want to push himself too hard and make the jolting pain coursing through his head worse. Over the next hour he takes his time in getting ready for Yugi's return. By the time he's dried off after a shower and slipping into a pair of baggy, gray sweatpants he can already hear the front door opening.

Even from the bedroom Atem can hear Yugi stride into the kitchen and open the refrigerator to put the groceries away. He doesn't waste a second as he hears Yugi begin to fold the paper bags it all came in. Atem's footfalls as he moves are almost as stealthy as a cat; bare feet not making much sound at all on the wooden floors. It's hard to quell his fervor to see his beloved, especially as he catches sight of Yugi's back.

Atem can't help himself. He comes up behind Yugi and wraps his arms around the younger man's middle. Nuzzling his face into the crook of Yugi's neck, Atem takes a deep breath. He loves the way Yugi smells and it comforts him to have him close like this again after so long. And he knows it's his fault that he's feeling this way. His grip tightens around Yugi and he pecks a kiss to Yugi's neck. "I'm sorry for being gone so much lately."

Yugi shakes his head. To have Atem do this after everything that's happened – or rather the lack thereof – he's ecstatic to the point where butterflies flutter about his stomach like the first time they truly met. A smile lines Yugi's lips as he places his hands over Atem's arms. "You don't have to apologize." He follows with a nervous giggle, "I'm the one that should be sorry."

Using gentle movements, Yugi pushes Atem's arms away enough so that he can turn around. The latter lets his grip slide down to Yugi's hips instead, not wanting to have him go too far away now that he has him close. "Were you getting jealous?"

"What? No! I wouldn't – I mean I wasn't – What?"

Atem chuckles and brings Yugi close, leaning down just the small distance to dust their noses together. "I may have passed out but I remember what happened. Seto told me to take better care of you so he doesn't have to deal with the.. How did he put…" Atem smiles, "He doesn't want to deal with any lovers quarrels."

The hot, red blush on Yugi's face doesn't _even_ begin to calm down after that. It only grows darker and he can feel it. Yugi ducks under Atem's chin and presses his face against Atem's bare chest. He doesn't think he can look Atem in the eye. Not after being so easy to read. Although that doesn't stop Atem from pulling away enough to reach for Yugi's chin. He urges the latter to lift his head and see the loving smile on Atem's countenance. "I love only you Yugi and always will."

Yugi's eyes widen before daring to close as their lips ghost together in a chaste kiss. It's like the appetizer to a large, quality meal. One that Yugi can't wait to dig into as Atem ends their union with a sly grin. There's not a word that needs to be said between them. There's nothing either has to do but be here and they readily take advantage of the opportunity.

Beginning to lead them to the bedroom, Atem is sure to pepper Yugi with kisses along the way. He doesn't take his hands off of the younger man either. Greedily tugging at the clothing, both are naked by the time they reach the bed with a trail of clothes documenting their journey. Not that it ends there. Yugi allows Atem to push him down on the bed with their lips still locked tightly together.

Their tongues rub and move against each other whether it's in one of their mouths or between their lips. The time away only makes it that much more important that their hands roam each others bodies. They know each curve and dip and how their bodies seem to meld together perfectly at certain angles. Angles they are quick to utilize in the quest to not separate.

As Atem continues to ravage Yugi's lips, he reaches down to run his hand along Yugi's erection – the one that has tantalizingly brushed up against his this entire time. He's gentle, almost painfully so, in the way he glides his fingers up and down the shaft. It all makes Yugi seem to melt into the bed beneath him. His moans are muffled by Atem's kisses. Even when he turns his head to the side, just slightly, to pant heavily, Atem pecks the corner of his mouth again and again.

Yugi, overcome by it all, can feel it all building up in his abdomen and just as he feels he's about to let it go – Atem stops dead. He removes his hand at the precise moment, leaving Yugi hanging on the edge of euphoria. The smirk on his lips makes Yugi pout despite the sweat glistening on his brow and the way his hips try to find Atem's hand again.

"A- Atem..." he whines impatiently.

A simple chuckle is Atem's prompt response. "Calm down Yugi, it's better to be prepared. No matter how many times we've done it."

That sends Yugi back into his shell of complete and utter embarrassment. Even though it's just the two of them, he can't help but feel that flustered heat return to his cheeks. Silent, he watches Atem's each and every move; reaching over to the nightstand, opening the drawer, pulling out the small tube, popping the lid. Yugi can't help but tremble from anticipation as Atem squeezes some of the lube into his hand before capping it and tossing it to the side.

Yugi's eyes stay on Atem's, never unlocking, as Atem prepares himself before pressing a coated finger to Yugi's backside. The younger bends his knees and parts them, giving Atem a better angle to slip a second finger between his cheeks and into the taut entrance. Yet it still gives under the pressure and allows Atem to pump his fingers in and out to stretch him.

A moment later Atem is removing his fingers. But Yugi doesn't get the chance to be overcome by an empty feeling as Atem is pressing the tip of his manhood between Yugi's cheeks. Just as Yugi's about to make a noise Atem swoops down and captures his lips. It all dies on Yugi's tongue as they share a passionate kiss. Once Yugi seems to adjust to Atem's member, the latter breaks their kiss and begins to move – albeit slowly at first. No matter how badly they want this, Atem is determined to make it more than worthwhile.

Wrapping his arms around Atem's shoulders, Yugi brings him closer. Atem's breath quickens as he begins to speed up his thrusts. Each one takes him deeper and faster into Yugi. As well as drawing out soft moans from the latter. Yugi crosses his legs behind Atem in an attempt to keep him close, to force him to delve even further into him.

His wishes are granted as the only sounds in the room become moans, heavy breathing and the subtle slap of skin meeting. It doesn't take long for all of their pent up passion to explode in one moment as Yugi kisses Atem. While Atem's warmth pours into Yugi, the latter's spreads onto their stomachs – trapped beneath their bodies. It takes them several minutes to let the bliss edge away from their limbs and for their bodies to begin to pull away from one another. However, once they do, Atem lays down beside Yugi with their hands clasped together between them.

Yugi lets a blissful sigh leave his lips as Atem rolls onto his side, allowing Yugi to roll over to him. Atem smiles down at him, "I love you Yugi."

Comfortable in each others arms with their love reinforced even further, they're more than happy. Atem draws Yugi close and places a kiss to the crown of his head. The latter snuggles closer and dotes one onto Atem in return, just over his heart. "I love you too, Atem."

**Author's Note:**

> It's been... forever... since I've wrote anything Yu-Gi-Oh. And I might have to get back to it instead of letting Kingdom Hearts own my soul. XD Enjoy a nice little bit of puzzleshipping~


End file.
